


Warm

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Im soft and sappy and i wanted oceanflower so take this and get off my lawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Lillie is ice, and Moon is the fire that melts her.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a soft mood today ok leave me alone

From a young age, it had been drilled into Lillie's head how cold the world truly was. 

The sun blazed millions of degrees, filling the earth with warmth, but it seemed to get colder with each passing day.

With every comment on her brother's gender, with every word spoken about Ultra Beasts, with every look that her mother gave her, the world seemed to drop thousands of degrees, freezing the hearts and souls of everyone around her. 

She could stand by the shoreline and the water would hit her feet and it would be warm, warm, warm, but fill her with so much ice when she heard her mother calling for her to come back inside. 

Most people described pain as hot, searing, burning, scorching, but with every slap that came from her mother's palm Lillie's face felt like she had been standing out in a blizzard with no coat. 

Running away from it all had been terrifying and dangerous but most importantly it had filled her with exhileration, with relief, with _warmth_ as her feet pounded on the cold white tiles below her. 

Meeting Burnet, Kukui, Hau, Sun, everyone had been horrifying and filled her with cold, cold, cold, until she looked in their eyes and saw nothing but gentle flames that wanted nothing but good to come of her. 

Meeting Moon, though. Lillie had felt the fire burning inside her from the first second they'd met. Watching her race to help Nebby, to help _her_ , had made Lillie truly feel the Alolan sun for the first time in years. 

Journeying with her was felt like standing near a volcano, and Lillie could feel herself thawing, thawing, melting, falling, all for Moon. 

Then she had met Lunala. 

Well, met wasn't the best way to put it. She'd taken care of Nebby, and Nebby was Lunala, but Lunala was a completely different Pokemon. 

Meeting Lunala had froze her to her core. Seeing her mother again gave her blue fingernails and frostbitten toes. Seeing Moon get hurt — Moon, hurt, all for her — was like slowly freezing on Mount Lanakila. 

And the cold remained afterwards, even with all of Moon's bright smiles that shone and radiated like stars, the cold remained. It remained as Moon became champion and it remained as she watched Moon catch Tapu Koko — Tapu Koko, the very thing that made it possible for Lillie to have ever melted at all.

She hated the cold, hated it, she wanted the warm back, she wanted to melt into a puddle and feel again - 

And the, once the Island Guardian was safely in its new Pokeball, Moon had her arms around her, and their lips were pressed together in a warm, gentle kiss, and the cold eased, going from a harsh snowstorm to an autumn afternoon. It was still there, but it was a soft breeze, chilling her much softer than the winter frosts that had filled her before. 

Lillie let herself relax, let herself be held, let herself be loved.

The world is cold, but with Moon, Lillie is warm.


End file.
